criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell to Pay
Hell to Pay is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred third case overall. It takes place in Renaissance. Plot After landing in 1515 Spain, Jack and the player headed to the Spanish Inquisition's torture chamber to rescue Leonardo da Vinci after learning that he was a prisoner there. They then discovered that not only had Leonardo escaped, but Inquisition torturer Mateo Arias was also found slashed several times before having his throat slit. During the investigation, Penelope tracked Leonardo to a brothel, where he was kept hidden until the investigation was closed. Later, Grand Inquisitor Cardinal Cisneros threatened to send the team back to the Vatican for visiting the brothel. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Mateo's fiancée, maiden Isabel Vázquez, for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Isabel told the team that Mateo had murdered her father after she rejected his proposal. Highly indebted after her father's death, Isabel needed a husband and reluctantly got engaged to Mateo, without knowing he was her father's killer until she overheard Mateo gloating about his actions. Deciding to make him pay with his life, Isabel laced Mateo's drink with sleeping drops and then tied him to a torture table, where she slashed his body several times with a sickle before slashing his throat. Understanding her crimes, Cisneros decided to excommunicate Isabel and quietly banish her from Spain. After the trial, Zara and the player debriefed Leonardo about them being time travelers to get his help to repair the time machine. After being taken to the machine, a surprised Leonardo suffered a collapse. When the team got Janis his valerian roots, she healed Leonardo, who agreed to help fix the time machine once he finished a mural for King Francis I. Meanwhile, Amy tasked Jack, Theo and the player to get some alcohol for a feast that she was organizing to relieve tensions between team members. They also found some anti-aging ingredients thanks to the help of Inquisition healer Beatriz del Castillo. After all the events, the team joined the feast, reconciled with each other and eventually accompanied Leonardo to Chambord, France, so he could finish Francis' painting. Summary Victim *'Mateo Arias' (found tortured with his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Sickle' Killer *'Isabel Vázquez' Suspects C303P1.png|Cardinal Cisneros C303P2.png|Isabel Vázquez C303P3.png|Beatriz del Castillo C303P4.png|Leonardo da Vinci C303P5.png|Teresa Martínez Quasi-suspect(s) C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer eats olives. *The killer plays Triumph. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a silver accessory. Crime Scenes C303CS1A.jpg|Torture Chamber C303CS1B.jpg|Torture Table C303CS2A.jpg|Inquisition Tribunal C303CS2B.jpg|Stocks C303CS3A.jpg|Brothel C303CS3B.jpg|Luxurious Bed Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Torture Chamber. (Clues: Torture Equipment, Victim's Body) *Examine Torture Equipment. (Result: Gold Ring on Ring) *Examine Insignia on Ring. (New Suspect: Cardinal Cisneros) *Inform Cardinal Cisneros of the murder. (Prerequisite: Cardinal Cisneros' Insignia identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Inquisition Tribunal; Victim identified: Mateo Arias) *Investigate Inquisition Tribunal. (Prerequisite: Cisneros interrogated; Clues: Broken Fan, Locked Box, Pocket Watch Watch Engraving) *Examine Broken Fan. (Result: Hand Fan; New Suspect: Isabel Vázquez) *Ask Isabel Vázquez if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Hand Fan restored) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Medical Kit; New Suspect: Beatriz del Castillo) *Question Beatriz del Castillo about her medical supplies. (Prerequisite: Medical Kit unlocked) *Examine Pocket Watch Engraving. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Analyze Victim's Watch. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Verify Leonardo da Vinci’s identity. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Brothel; Profile updated: Leonardo knows anatomy) *Investigate Brothel. (Prerequisite: Leonardo interrogated; Clues: Victim's Undershirt, Wicker Basket) *Examine Victim's Undershirt. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Teresa Martínez) *Question Teresa Martínez about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Torture Table; Profile updated: Teresa knows anatomy and eats olives) *Investigate Torture Table. (Prerequisite: Teresa interrogated; Clues: Tarot Card, Love Potion) *Examine Tarot Card. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Triumph) *Examine Love Potion. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Rosemary) *Ask Beatriz del Castillo what she was doing with a love potion. (Prerequisite: Rosemary identified under microscope; Profile updated: Beatriz eats olives) *Examine Wicker Basket. (Result: Embroidered Handkerchief) *Ask Isabel Vázquez why she lied about knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Embroidered Handkerchief found; Profile updated: Isabel knows anatomy and eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Luxurious Bed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Leather Case, Broken Object, Faded Notebook) *Examine Leather Case. (Result: Mona Lisa Painting) *Return the Mona Lisa to Leonardo da Vinci. (Prerequisite: Mona Lisa Painting found; Profile updated: Leonardo plays Triumph) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Spiked Paddle) *Question Teresa Martínez about the paddle. (Prerequisite: Spiked Paddle restored; Profiles updated: Teresa plays Triumph, Isabel plays Triumph) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Spanish Writing) *Analyze Spanish Writing. (09:00:00) *Ask Cardinal Cisneros about meeting the victim at the brothel. (Prerequisite: Spanish Writing analyzed; Profile updated: Cisneros knows anatomy, eats olives and plays Triumph) *Investigate Stocks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bucket of Food, Sleeping Draught Vial) *Examine Bucket of Food. (Result: Bloody Sickle) *Analyze Bloody Sickle. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sickle; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Sleeping Draught Vial. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Stroke of Genius (2/5). (No stars) A Stroke of Genius (2/5) *Tell Leonardo da Vinci that we're time travelers. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Brothel. (Prerequisite: Leonardo interrogated; Clue: Jar) *Examine Jar. (Result: Da Vinci's Medicine) *Analyze Da Vinci's Medicine. (06:00:00) *Talk to Leonardo da Vinci about fixing the time machine. (Prerequisite: Da Vinci's Medicine analyzed; Reward: Renaissance Outfit) *Speak to Amy Young. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Inquisition Tribunal. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate of Alcohol) *Analyze Crate of Alcohol. (06:00:00) *Ask Beatriz del Castillo where to find anti-aging ingredients. (Prerequisite: Crate of Alcohol analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Torture Chamber. (Prerequisite: Beatriz interrogated; Clue: Plants) *Examine Plants. (Result: Purple Flowers) *Analyze Purple Flowers. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "There'll be hell to pay", which means someone will be very angry if something happens. *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday due to a public holiday in France. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Renaissance